Quiero estar junto a ti
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Quiero estar junto a ti, lo único que piensan en ese momento. Este fic participa del Reto Especial de la Batalla "En tiempos de Guerra" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Mil lágrimas

**Quiero estar junto a ti **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de la Batalla "En tiempos de Guerra" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**I **

**Molly Weasley**

_Mil lágrimas_

—La tarta de melaza está exquisita como de costumbre —dice Gideon.

—Está tan dulce como tú, querida Molly —añade Fabian y lanza una guiñada en dirección a su hermana que se torna del color ocaso de su cabello—. Algún día deberías darme la receta para cocinar esta delicia como lo haces tú.

—No creo que consigas hacerla igual de exquisita que mi querida Molly —interrumpe Arthur entrando en la estancia con uno de sus cacharros muggles que ha encontrado cerca de La Madriguera.

Gideon le da una nueva mordida a su rebanada de torta y asiente con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—Puede que tengas razón, Weasley —concede—. Pero recuerda que fue nuestra querida Molly antes que tuya y si ahora estás casado con ella es porque nosotros no te rompimos las piernas por fijarte en nuestra pequeña hermana.

Arthur se queda en blanco algunos segundos, recordando el ultimátum que tanto Gideon como Fabian Prewett le dieron cuando se enteraron que Molly y él estaban saliendo. Los hermanos gemelos de su esposa, lo interceptaron a la salida de una de sus clases y "amablemente" le advirtieron que si le rompía el corazón a su hermanita, si le hacía derramar una sola lágrima a la dulce Molly, le romperían las piernas y algo más.

—Y agradezco el voto de confianza que han hecho conmigo —los cuatro lanzan una carcajada instantánea—. La única vez que le hice soltar una lágrima a Molly fue cuando le propuse casamiento.

—Recuerdo que en ese tiempo estabas más delgado que ahora, Arthur —comenta Fabian—. Gideon y yo te ayudamos a treparte por el balcón de la habitación de Molly para que le propusieras matrimonio.

Arthur también recuerda que era más delgado pero no puede evitar ceder a la tentación que son las comidas que Molly prepara día a día. No se arrepiente de haber ganado peso, no cuando su esposa cocina de esa forma que solamente ella sabe hacerlo.

—Y yo recuerdo que los vecinos casi comienzan a lanzar gnomos en dirección a nuestra casa por los gritos de felicidad de Molly —retoma Gideon—. No puedes quejarte de nada, tienes una esposa maravillosa. Que te quiere como eres, que sabe cocinar y que es dulce, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

—Que no decida dejarme por un hombre más atractivo, joven y rico que yo —dice Arthur.

Molly frunce el ceño ligeramente y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¡Yo no haría tal cosa! —exclama—. Te quiero tal y como eres. Para mí eres perfecto así como eres.

Se funden en un dulce beso hasta que Fabian se pone de pie y los separa.

—Un poco de distancia, no quiero que mi primer sobrino sea concebido ante mis ojos.

Pero ni Fabian ni Gideon saben que Molly ya está embarazada de su primer sobrino. La pareja comparte una mirada cómplice que hace que Gideon diga:

— ¡Lo sabía! Arthur ya ha metido su cucharón en el caldero de nuestra hermana y ya ha conseguido hacer la poción como corresponde.

o—o

Han muerto como héroes.

Ese es el murmullo que se extiende en la Orden las horas posteriores a la tragedia de Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Molly ha tenido que escuchar la misma oración de todos los presentes que se han acercado a darle las condolencias por la muerte de sus hermanos.

«Muerte no —se corrige mentalmente Molly—, asesinato es la palabra correcta. Mis hermanos han sido asesinados.»

Molly no niega que hayan muerto como dos héroes porque enfrentarse a un grupo de cinco mortífagos siendo solamente dos, es luchar con verdadera valentía, pero sus hermanos han muerto y al fin y al cabo, ella se siente más sola que nunca, se siente desorientada sin ellos.

Han muerto como dos héroes como dos guerreros.

Se siente orgullosa de ellos porque han muerto luchando porque lo correcto no es rendirse frente a los ideales oscuros de un ser que no se puede llamar de ese modo. Se siente orgullosa porque han muerto con valentía como mueren los héroes. Pero ella no puede evitar echarlos de menos.

¡Son sus hermanos!

Aquellas personas que le enseñaron a decir sus nombres antes que los de sus padres, a diferenciarlos como ninguna persona consiguió jamás ni siquiera su propia madre, a hacer hechizos trampas para evitar que ningún chico se sobrepasara con ella y a fabricar bombas fétidas caseras.

Los extraña.

—Lo siento tanto, dulce Molly —le dice Arthur con suavidad al oído y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Le besa el cabello. No quiere dejarla sola, quiere demostrarle que cuenta con él también en los momentos de tristeza, no solamente en los momentos de felicidad—. No conocía a tus hermanos tanto como tú, a veces ni siquiera podía diferenciarlos, pero sé lo que significan para ti y sé cómo te sientes en este momento. Solo quiero que sepas que tanto en las buenas como en las malas, estoy aquí para ti. ¿Si?

Molly asiente con la cabeza y se aferra fuertemente a los brazos de Arthur. Todo ha sido muy reciente, quiere llorar a sus hermanos en los brazos de su esposo hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Solamente quiere tratar de aliviar un poco del dolor que se le ha instalado en el pecho desde que se ha enterado de la fatídica noticia.

Francamente duda que pueda conseguirlo.

Mil lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y ni todas ellas, representa la mínima parte del dolor que Molly siente por el asesinato de sus hermanos.

Esa noche recuerda a Fabian y a Gideon, no como los valientes héroes que todos dicen que son, sino como los hermanos mayores que supieron socorrerla la primera vez que se lastimó, le revolvieron el cabello con ternura y la quisieron tanto como a sus propias vidas.


	2. El peso de la sangre

**Quiero estar junto a ti **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de la Batalla "En tiempos de Guerra" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

** II**

** Justin Finch-Fletchley & Susan Bones**

_El peso de la sangre_

Justin recuesta su cabeza contra la ventanilla del compartimiento y deja que sus ojos se pierdan en el basto paisaje que son las montañas escocesas. El otoño poco a poco va llegando pero él no parece darse cuenta. Hace mucho tiempo que ha dejado de preocuparse por insignificancias como esas, ahora su atención está enfocada en algo mucho más importante que estaciones, cambios de temperatura y demás.

Ernie entra en el compartimiento, masticando una varita de caramelo y se sienta frente a Justin. Observa la puerta cerrada y en voz apenas audible pregunta:

— ¿Has oído lo que sucedió con la tía de Susan? —dice Ernie.

La pregunta le toma con un poco de sorpresa, Justin arquea las cejas. ¿Qué ha sucedido con la tía de Susan? No tiene la mínima idea, el último verano ha estado alejado del mundo mágico y solo a vuelto a él, cuando tuvo que hacer las compras de los materiales en el Callejón Diagon y cuando abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con la tía de Susan? —devuelve la pregunta.

— ¿De verdad que no sabes nada? —Justin niega con un movimiento de cabeza—. Los mortífagos han asesinado a su tía este verano, lo que queda de la familia Bones está destrozada. No quiero ni imaginar cómo debe sentirse Susan, no he podido hablar con ella.

—Yo tampoco —dice Justin como un susurro, lo dice más para sí mismo que para Ernie.

Lentamente se pone de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —interroga Ernie mientras saca otra varita de caramelo y extiende una en su dirección.

—No, gracias —rechaza el Hufflepuff—. Iré a tomar un poco de aire.

Abre la puerta del compartimiento y lanza una maldición interna.

Se siente confundido y tonto al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué Susan no le ha contado algo tan importante como lo es el asesinato de su única tía? Porque que Justin no provenga de una familia mágica no quiere decir que ignore la pasada guerra que se desarrollo en el mundo de la magia.

«Los mortífagos han asesinado a su tía este verano, lo que queda de la familia Bones está destrozada.» Vuelve a recordar las palabras de Ernie. Lo que queda de la familia Bones actualmente son los padres de Susan y la propia Susan. Si Justin no recuerda mal, el tío de Susan fue asesinado durante la primera guerra mágica, eso fue lo que le dijo la chica cuando visitó su casa dos veranos atrás.

«El que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado —piensa Justin—. Los magos de familias muggles, como yo, no estamos a salvo de él y sus mortífagos. Así como no están a salvo los sangres puras que están en contra de su causa, como Susan y su familia.»

o—o

La funesta noticia ha llegado unas semanas atrás, disfrazada en las alas de una lechuza negra como la noche. Susan se sintió extrañada pues nunca había visto una lechuza de ese color e inmediatamente supo, quizás como un presentimiento, que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Bastó que abriera el pergamino que la lechuza llevaba para comprobar su presentimiento.

Su tía ha sido asesinada por los mortífagos.

Eso fue lo único en lo que Susan pudo pensar mientras leí el mensaje, el cual estaba adornado de palabras cordiales y de falsas condolencias que a ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Recordar cómo fue que se enteró de que su tía falleció, le hizo volver a experimentar la misma sensación de angustia, impotencia y rabia que sintió en el instante en que leyó el pergamino. Susan aprieta los puños con rabia y se muerde el labio inferior.

— ¿Puedo? —la voz de Justin suena en la puerta de su compartimiento.

Ella se seca las lágrimas cristalinas que han aparecido en sus ojos y asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Justin entre en el compartimiento y la estrecha en sus brazos, quiere decir tantas cosas que no sabe cómo comenzar a expresar.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Tú no te preocupaste en saber de mí en todo el verano. He esperado que me escribieras, verte en el Callejón Diagon pero no he sabido nada de ti. Has desaparecido durante todo el verano, ¿y me reprochas no haberte dicho nada?

—Lo siento tanto, Susan —asegura y vuelve a abrazarla tan fuerte como le es posible—. Sé que te he fallado. Tú necesitabas de mí, en un momento como ese y yo no estaba para ti.

—Yo solamente quería que tú estuvieras conmigo —responde, ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo—. Más personas de las que conozco y recuerdo me han dado sus condolencias, han mandado flores a mi casa, pero yo solamente quería verte a ti. Solamente a ti, Justin.

—Siento no haber estado para ti, Susan. Pero aquí estoy —sujeta su mano con fuerza—. No volveré a fallarte.

«El que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado —se vuelve a recordar el muchacho—. Los magos de familias muggles, como yo, no estamos a salvo de él y sus mortífagos. Así como no están a salvo los sangres puras que están en contra de su causa, como Susan y su familia.»

Justin le alza la barbilla con dedos tan suaves como la promesa que acaba de hacerle. Sus ojos se pierden en los de Susan, que nunca le han parecido tan tristes y tan infinitos al mismo tiempo. Le acaricia las mejillas y le acaricia los labios rosados como las flores de primavera. Se acerca poco a poco a ella y la besa dulcemente.

—Te quiero Susan, ¿lo sabes verdad?

La muchacha lo contempla por unos segundos en silencio y asiente.

Está segura de que Justin no volverá a fallarle.


End file.
